My Story Ideas
by inaheartbeatx33
Summary: This is just a composition of the ideas I've had for Twilight fanfics, but will never use.
1. Read This First!

Hey guys! I've thought of a few story ideas, and seeing as I really don't want to start writing stories (I think I'm dreadful at them), I'd like to post my ideas up here for others to use. All I ask is that if you use one of my story ideas, please post a review so that I can read the story. (: Also, if one of my ideas happens to already have been used, please let me know. I will not be checking all of the fanfics written to see if the idea has been used. So if you do recognize one of the ideas, simply notify me and I will fix it. Otherwise, I'd love feedback on my ideas, and if you guys think that they would make good stories. I also plan on putting links up of the stories written based on my ideas, but that might not be for awhile. Anyway, on to the ideas!


	2. Idea 1

**Please remember that all characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I will not be writing this every time I post an idea, I'm telling you now so that I don't have to repeat myself. (:**

I came up with this idea last night. I was randomly in bed, trying to go to sleep, when it popped into my head. I was debating getting on here and immediately putting it up, but I decided against it. So here it is!

By the way, I did give this idea to lanna-misssunshine to put on her FanFic Ideas page, also. I had two versions of this idea, so if you want to use it, feel free to use either one, or neither. Just review if you use it!

1. Bella and Edward are in his room, it's nighttime, and Bella is spending the night. Out of the corner of her eye, Bella sees something in the yard outside. She notifies Edward, whom in turn goes out there to check everything out. It turns out that it is just an animal, and Edward decides to have a quick "snack" before returning to Bella. But what happens when, while feeding, Bella goes out there to see what it is? In the frenzy of feeding on the animal, will Edward lose control and kill Bella?

2. Edward tells Bella that he is going to hunt for the weekend. When he leaves, a few of Bella's friends get her to go camping, after a lot of convincing. But what happens when Bella and her friends run into Edward while he is hunting? Will he kill her friends while feeding on the animals? Is it possible that he would lose enough control to kill Bella, too?


	3. Idea 2

After a few days of not being able to think of any ideas, I finally thought of one! Yay! Haha. Anyway, there's still another idea I have that I need to gather facts for. So that one probably won't be up for awhile, unless I re-read New Moon any time soon. Until then, here's my idea! (:

_There was a line somewhere in Eclipse that I don't want to look for, so I'll explain it; my idea goes along with this line. Edward had told Bella something along the lines of "you can have any part of me you want" and have Jacob, too. Or maybe I'm totally wrong; in any case, if I am wrong, just don't use the idea. Haha._

Bella decides that she wants Edward and Jacob. Not that she doesn't already have them both, she does. But she wants a relationship from both of them, more than friends. Edward goes along with this; not because he likes sharing his girlfriend with a werewolf, but because he would never be able to live without his Bella, and because he wants to make her happy. What will Jacob think of Bella's decision? Will he agree to it? Or will Bella be forced to choose, once and for all, who she truly wants to be with in the end? And will this decision finally spark the war between vampires in werewolves?

Okay, so I understand this idea is awful. But, on the off chance that anyone might like it at all, I decided to put it up here. Feel free to say how much you hate it, or lie and say you love it. (:


	4. Quick AN!

Hey guys

Hey guys! An update? From me?! No way! Exactly, nope. :( I'm just posting this real quick to let you guys know that I will post an update soon. No, seriously! I've got at least five ideas written down, and I'm re-reading Twilight for the fifth time, so there's guaranteed to be more. I just wanted to make sure you guys haven't forgotten about me! I'll try to remember to post a new idea or two soon, very soon. :)


	5. Ideas 3 Through 8

Here are two ideas I had while on vacation in Texas

Here are two ideas I had while on vacation in Texas. They're very undeveloped, so if anyone plans on using them, feel free to add any details, or change something if you'd like. As always, I just ask that you give me credit for the idea, and let me know that you're writing a story using them so I can read it. :)

Everybody knows the story behind werewolves and imprinting. But is it possible for a werewolf to imprint on more than one person? This is the journey Sam goes through when he first imprints on Leah, and then on her cousin, Emily. What will happen – who will he choose, or will he choose at all?

Before Twilight, the Cullens had stayed a while with the Denali clan. This is Edward's point of view on what it was like being surrounded by many female vampires lusting after him. Does one of them, Tanya, catch his eye? Or is he really not that interested in any of them?

Alright, here's a type of story I've been interested in reading for a while. I'd love to read about Charlie's first time meeting his granddaughter, Renesmee. I don't really have any developed ideas on how that story could go, because I figure it'd do better as just a one shot.

And another.

During Breaking Dawn. Travel with Alice and Jasper as they collect the half-human, half-vampire teens and evidence needed to prove to the Volturi that Renesmee isn't at all dangerous to the vampire or human world.

Here's another one! I'm just loaded with ideas today. Actually, I've been writing them down as I read Twilight, or if an idea happens to pop into my head.

During Twilight, while Bella is in the hospital. Renee meets Edward for the first time, and he finally sees how Bella became who she is. He can't read Bella's mind, and he can only read the gist of Charlie's thoughts... what about Renee, though?

And here's one funny one I thought of:

Post New Moon. It's obvious that Charlie doesn't like Edward, especially after leaving Bella to suffer, and then coming back as if nothing ever happened. So what happens when Charlie decides to put Bella on that new show on MTV called Parental Control? Now Bella has to go on a date with two guys, one that her father chooses and one that her mother chooses, while Edward stays at home and watches everything play out.

I know that last one is pretty goofy, I just think it'd be kind of comical, seeing as there's no way that Bella would choose anyone else over Edward; especially after losing him the first time. Anyway, that's all for today. Drop a review if you want, I love to read what you guys have to say. :)


End file.
